


Endless Wonder

by MurrayMassive, Tabby_92



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurrayMassive/pseuds/MurrayMassive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_92/pseuds/Tabby_92
Summary: Warehouse 13/Carmilla AU.Laura loves this little book. Little  does she know how much her life is going to change.





	1. When in Styria

Laura thought of herself as a budding journalist. From a young age she would always want to find out why. Ask the questions no-one else wanted to ask. Take things apart to find out how they worked and what made people tick. Some of these would often land Laura in trouble, especially taking things apart. However, this could not and never would stop Laura Hollis.

This character trait is what paved the way for her to become a journalist. Her resistance to wanting to let things go.  Always the need to find an answer. No matter what the cost.

Laura had always loved to read. There was this little novella in particular that she loved and cherished above all else. She always carried a copy of it everywhere she went. It had become her security blanket of sorts for her. She had read it so much that not only could she recite it pretty much word perfect, it looked scruffy and dog-eared to the point it seemed it should be impossible to  read. Pages had been sticky taped backed together. Corners of pages missing, the cover was so battered that it looked like it couldn’t protect the words that it contained within.  Laura had fallen in love with this book from the moment she read the first sentence.

_“In Styria, we, though by no means magnificent people, inhabit a castle, or schloss.”_

She had always thought, how can you not be magnificent people if you lived in a castle? It has been the starting pistol for her thinking, reading between the lines. The fact Le Fanu could write something so risqué all the way back in 1871 she loved. And moreover it was about a vampire, and pre-dated Dracula, just enticed her even more. She wanted nothing more than to go visit Styria and the schloss that gave Le Fanu his inspiration.

This novella was Carmilla.

This novella would change her life.

Over the years of reading and re-reading, Laura fell in love with Carmilla. She wanted nothing more than to be part of this world, meet Carmilla and maybe, just maybe, be the one that could change her and convince her that she didn’t need to keep befriending poor wards and lure them to her mother.

Little did she know?

For a journalist Laura would often miss the obvious. In this case that she had been followed, all the way from her home town back in Canada and all the way to Styria. Now this isn’t your creepy, stalkery kind of following. No, this was stalking in a nice way kind of following. For you see she was being followed by none other than Miss Claudia Donovan.

Claudia Donovan was in training. Training to become a caretaker, but not your run-of-the-mill everyday type of caretaker. She was going to be the caretaker of a very special building called Warehouse 14, and the amazing artifacts that it was home to.

Claudia had been watching Laura for some time now, guided and supervised by the watchful eye of Mrs Frederick. Mrs Frederick is the current caretaker of Warehouse 13, but her time was coming to an end and so was the Warehouse. She needed to get Claudia trained up and fast. Claudia had already seen the birth of an artifact because of a courageous act, now it was time for something different.

“Why are we out here in Austria Mrs F?” Claudia asked. Mrs Frederick looked over the top of her glasses disapprovingly at Claudia “sorry, Mrs Frederick.” Claudia re-tried.

“You see that young girl over there?” she gestured to Laura with her head, Claudia nodded. “well what do you feel?”

“Feel? Not this touchy, feely crap again?” Claudia sighed.

“Miss Donovan, what do you feel?” Mrs Frederick insisted.

As Claudia focused in on Laura, she could feel something inside being pulled towards her. She had only had this feeling once before in the pit of her stomach. It was when a woman threw herself in front of a baby to sacrifice her life for its. This was going to something she was never going to get used too.

“Birth of an artifact, but why here? Why now?” Claudia questioned.

“This young girl has an obsession with a book, and this” she gestured to their surroundings, “is where it is set. As you know, Miss Donovan, artefacts are strange, wonderful and sometimes dangerous things but filling our world with endless wonder. And sometimes one young girls obsession can be enough, especially in the right place at the right time.”

“And I’m guessing this will be the right place at the right time kind of moment” Claudia questioned.

“Nearly,” Mrs Frederick looked up to the sky to see that the black clouds were still looming in the distance.

“You said obsession can create an artifact? We really must stop Pete watching so much Honey Boo Boo,” Claudia joked.

“Yes we must” Mrs Frederick laughed as she looked towards Claudia, “back to the matter at hand Miss Donovan.”

They continued to follow Laura and her tour group around Styria for the day, visiting landmarks and trying to fit in doing the tourist-y things. They were approaching their final stop of the day, the schloss. The castle towered above them all, majestically atop of the hill as they made their way towards the beautifully aged oak wooden doors that beckoned them all inside. Claudia rubbed her thighs breathing in heavily; she had never been one for exercise. Just as they entered the black clouds that had been following them all day dropped their first rain drop.

“Well this isn’t cliché at all!” Claudia just couldn’t help herself saying. 

As they walked though ornately engraved archways Laura had gotten herself separated from the rest of the group.  She had become so entranced by the gold leaf covered etchings on the pillars in the ballroom she had failed to them moving on. The grandeur of it all so breathtaking, the candle chandeliers glimmered in the rooms, casting enough light to just see. Laura started to waltz as she imagined herself dancing with Carmilla. A flash of lightening shone through the windows and lit the entire ballroom in all its magnificent glory.

“Now is the time.” Mrs Frederick smiled.

Laura could have sworn she was dreaming as she turned around and in front of her stood a young woman, not much taller than herself. She looked more beautiful than whatever seemed possible, long black hair with gentle waves and a jaw line to die for.

“Where is Mamma? Where is Matska?” the young woman questioned.

There in front of Laura Hollis stood none other than Carmilla Karnstein.

 

 


	2. Meeting Carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to putting it up, a bit short for length of time passed. Any and all ideas are welcome to help me improve length and gerneralous-ness of writing :) Also any ideas for chapter title would also be appreciated.

Laura’s jaw hit the floor. “Are...are you Carmilla?” Laura managed to splutter out.

“Yes, how do you know my name?” Carmilla asked defensively, looking Laura up and down.

“You’re even more beautiful than I even imagined” Laura blurted.

Carmilla just looked at her dumfounded.

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” Laura said sheepishly.

“Yes you did Miss Hollis.” The voice came from the shadows startling both Carmilla and Laura. They turned to see two women standing there. The elder one well dressed in a skirt suit and stern look on her face like she always meant business. The second looked much younger, not much older than Laura and as if she would be more at home in an indie bar in the coolest parts of LA or anywhere really other than here in Styria. “Miss Donovan, I think we should be heading back now, and bring these two with us.” The elder one said to the girl now known to be Miss Donovan.

“How in the frak do you expect me to do that Mrs F?” Claudia exclaimed

“Claudia, you are a genius with technology. Book tickets.”

Claudia pulls out a laptop that she was carrying in her backpack, opens up the internet browser and starts searching for business class tickets from Styria to South Dakota. After all this was Warehouse business. Carmilla and Laura stood there with matching confused expressions as they looked at each other, and then to the Warehouse representatives, trying to figure what was going on.

Laura finally picked up the courage to speak “Umm...does someone want to tell me what the hell in Hogwarts is going on here?” Looking between Claudia and Mrs F.

“A situation that will be clearly explained to both you and Miss Karnstein when we get back to the Warehouse.” Mrs F looked from the two girls back to Claudia “How are we getting along Miss Donovan?”

“Yup, 4 tickets all booked and ready to take us back home as soon as we get to the airport.” Claudia smiled as she put her laptop back into her backpack.

Carmilla, still stood in the same spot, completely bemused by what is going on around her. Out of time and out of place. She looked around the room at firstly to the woman who appeared to have all the authority of her mamma yet none of the anger. Then you the young red head with the streak of green, which looked to be wearing so, little clothing. Finally to the blonde one, who looked just as confused as she was, but oh so beautiful. “Where are Mamma and Matska?” Carmilla asked again as she looked around the room.

Mrs Frederick was the first to answer “Miss Karnstein, this is going to be a lot to take in, but they are still in the book.” She walked over to the young woman, Carmilla started to cower slightly.

“In the book. What book?”

“The one Miss Hollis has in her bag. You are now in a completely different world and we must try to get you back there. “ Laura looked to her bag, slowly starting to piece everything together. This really was Carmilla Karnstein standing in front of her. “Now we have to take you both to the Warehouse.”

“Can’t we just goo the book here?” Claudia piped up. Mrs Frederick looked to her over the top of her glasses “Or maybe not.”

“If it was going to be that simple Miss Donovan, would I have asked you to come with me and book 4 tickets back to the Warehouse?” Mrs Frederick stated.

“Good point Mrs F,” She looked at the floor sheepishly as she realised that she still had much to learn before she became the new caretaker.

“Umm, I don’t mean to interrupt whatever is going on here but, what exactly is the Warehouse and why are we going there?” Laura interjected.

“The Warehouse, Miss Hollis, is full of endless wonder.” Mrs Frederick smiled.

“What kind of endless wonder?” Laura questioned straight away.

“One that has to be seen to be believed,” Mrs Frederick knew this would be enough to make Laura want to come along and make sure no-one else came out of the book.

Laura wanted to know now, if there was anything she didn’t like doing it was waiting around to find an answer. But if a plane back to South Dakota is what it took, this time she would have to wait.

Claudia and Mrs Frederick started to escort Laura and Carmilla out of the schloss. Outside a black limousine was awaiting them.  Laura gasped when she saw it; Carmilla was confused as to what this contraption was. Their attention was soon drawn to a rather large, bald, muscular man stepping out and walking round the vehicle to open the door for them. Mrs Frederick gestured to Carmilla and Laura to step in first, then Claudia and finally herself.

Carmilla looked around looking very bemused, it was a lot comfier than the carriages she was used to, and where were the horse? How was it to move anywhere? As the engine started up it made her jump “What is this beast?” she questioned.

“It’s Ok Carmilla,” Laura grabbed hold her hand to reassure her, “it’s only the engine starting up” Laura smiled to her.

“What is an engine?”

“Ummm...instead of horses being used to move it, it is moved by an....” Laura started,

“It’s a mechanical device that internally combusts gasoline in order to create movement.” Claudia finished.

This information didn’t seem to ease Carmilla’s mind as much as Claudia had hoped, in fact it confused her more. If she was having issues now with the car she would surely have issues with the 20 hour plane journey back to the Warehouse.


	3. Shopping Spree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my muse Tabby_92. her ideas, I just fleshed out.

The four spent the majority of the ride in silence, only broken by the occasional ‘whoop’ coming from Claudia whenever she completed a level on her tablet. Mrs Frederick was quite happily looking out of the window and enjoying the scenery passing them by. Laura just gazing over at Carmilla, smiling and still holding on to her hand. Carmilla, still unsettled, looking between the three woman, Claudia, still playing on this light emitting device, to Mrs Frederick wondering who she was and how she can be so similar to mamma yet so different and then finally to Laura. Laura would give her a quick smile and squeeze of her hand, which would reassure her slightly, somehow, but not for long. They had not let go of each other’s hands since Laura had grabbed it when they first got into the limousine.

It was not long till they reached the airport. As they stepped out onto the path a plane came in low directly overhead.

“What was that giant bird?” Carmilla was completely overwhelmed by it all. Cars of all shapes and sizes everywhere, horns blaring, roars of planes landing and taking off, noise everywhere, and all too unfamiliar to her.  She quickly grabbed hold of Laura’s hand again for her safety. 

“That wasn’t a giant bird Carm. It’s called a plane. We will be getting onto one of them soon.” Laura tried to reassure her, stroking the back of Carmilla’s hand with her thumb.

“Ladies,” Mrs Frederick beckoned. “We best be moving on inside now.” She ushered them into the bustle of the airport foyer. Carmilla grabbed a little tighter onto Laura’s hand. Claudia was doing her best techno-babble to try and ease Carmilla’s mind about planes and how they could fly. All she managed to successfully do was confuse and overwhelm Carmilla even more.

“Mrs Frederick?” Laura asks, “How exactly do you plan on getting Carmilla onto the plane without a passport?"

“No need to worry about the Miss Hollis, I have that all under control.”  Mrs Frederick turned and headed towards the row of check in desks. She quickly came back with four boarding tickets, “Now Claudia, boarding gate 3. Do not forget this time. I also think it best you and Miss Hollis take Miss Karnstein to go get a new outfit so she does not look so out of place.” She raised an eyebrow towards Carmilla, turned on her heel and walked off towards the gate.

Claudia spun round to Laura and Carmilla, looked Carmilla up and down “I couldn’t agree more,” squeezed herself in between the two of them, linked arms and started walking them all in the direction Mrs Frederick had just gone. “Clothes shopping” she chimed.

The three young women walked through to the duty free. Claudia dragged them into the first clothes shop she could find and headed straight for the skinny jeans.

“Ooh, I like these ones,” Claudia picked up a pair of pale grey jeans, “what do you think?” Laura nodded in approval, Carmilla looked at both of them with a blank expression on her face. “Here try these.” Claudia throws a couple of different sizes towards Carmilla.

“What are these?” Carmilla asked perplexed.

“They are jeans, ya know, trousers, pantaloons.” Claudia gestured. “Oh yeah, 19th century fictional character, my bad. Here try them with these.” Claudia threw more clothing in the direction of Carmilla, in the form of black short sleeved t-shirts and a couple of plaid shirts. “I think they will suit you.” Claudia smiled.

Laura lead Carmilla away in the direction of some changing rooms. “right, try them on.” She looked to Carmilla, “try the smaller sizes on first.” She smiles, “I’ll wait here for you.” Carmilla looked to the clothes she was holding and then back up to Laura.

“Can you come with me?” Carmilla asked sheepishly

“Of course I can Carm,” Laura taking some of the clothing items from Carmilla and leads her into an empty cubicle.  Laura hung up the jeans and the shirts on a hook, and stepped back outside and went to shut the curtain to give Carmilla some privacy. Carmilla quickly grabbed her wrist.

“I’m going to need help getting out of my dress.” Carmilla turned her back to Laura and draped her hair down her front.  Laura took in a deep breath, took a step towards Carmilla, closing the curtain around them, and pulled at one of the laces holding Carmilla’s dress in place. She hooked her pinkie finger under part of it a bit further up to loosen it a bit more. It got loose enough so that Carmilla could shrug her shoulders slightly and just let it slip down and fall at her feet. Laura looked at the basqued body that stood in front of her. Carmilla looked so amazing, so beautiful, her silhouette so perfect.  Laura finally handed Carmilla a pair of jeans.

“Here try these ones one first”. Carmilla looked at them for a moment before sitting down to put them on. She managed to get the first pai half way up her thighs before they refused to go any further.

“A little help please?” Carmilla turned to Laura to see her giggling, Laura just shook her head.

“They are not going any further. Next size up for you.” She couldn’t help but giggle.

“But I just need help.” Carmilla pleaded.

“Not a chance,” Laura smirked. “Skinny jeans do not go past thighs if they don’t want to, they aren’t like a corset. Come on, take those ones off and try these ones.” Laura handed Carmilla a different pair to try.

These ones were a lot easier to get on. “They are a bit revealing.” Carmilla said. Laura just shook her head to disagree, she was far too busy staring at Carmilla’s figure in the nice tight fitting, pale grey skinny jeans.    

“Right, top.” Laura finally manage, “corset off.” She looked wide-eyed at Carmilla when she realised what she said.

“Surely one should court properly before requesting sure a thing,” Carmilla smirked. Laura just blushed in response.

“Just put the tops on.” Laura flustered. She quickly handed Carmilla one of the t-shirts and quickly helped her out of her corset, trying not to make herself feel any more awkward than she already was, and then handed her one of the shirts. “There, much more modern and appropriate.” Laura smiled, “what do you think?”

Carmilla looked at herself in the mirror, not quite sure if it was the same person looking back at her. But somehow she knew she could trust Laura and she seemed to think it was OK. “It is different.”

“Different is good sometimes though.” Laura tried to make Carmilla feel better about it all. “Come on, let’s show Claudia,” Laura stepped out of the cubicle and held a hand out for Carmilla. Carmilla took it with ease, leaving all the other clothes behind them.  They quickly found Claudia, she hadn’t moved from by the jeans where they had left her.  “Waddya think?” Laura asked trying to show off Carmilla. Claudia looked at her.

“Much better, I think you will find them much more comfortable to fly in. Now I think I have found something else that might suit you.” Claudia led them off round the corner to, from a distance, looked to be a more formal kind of trouser, but upon closer inspection Laura soon realises that they are in fact leather. “What do you think of these?” Claudia announces, jumping up and down a little. Laura just looks at them. Carmilla picks a pair up to look at a bit better, turns them over in her hands, “go on try them on,” Claudia urges, “but bring the pair you are wearing back with you, the Warehouse has already paid for them!” she shouts after her. Laura just looks at Claudia, “what?! Perks of the job,” she goes back to looking at the leather pants in front of her. It doesn’t take long for Carmilla to come back, but with a smile on her face. “Those look awesome! I want some.” Claudia couldn’t keep the excitement in, she grabbed a pair and headed off to the tills to pay.

“Umm, Claudia?” Laura asked, “Where has Mrs Frederick gone?”

“Not a clue, she does this. It’s so frakking annoying, she always turns up when you least expect it.” Claudia quickly scans around her just to make sure that she hadn’t popped up behind her. “or when you really don’t want het too. But she’ll meet us when we need to get on the plane.” Claudia paid for all the items, on what Laura assumed to be the Warehouse credit card when a loud noise erupted from Claudia’s pocket making all three of them jump. “See what did I tell you”

 

BZZT BZZT BZZT

      

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Long Flight Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Carmilla and Claudia begin the long flight back to Univille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I know it has been over a year since I last updated a chapter. I am sorry it has been a rather busy year for me. New job, got married (to tabby_92) and generally being adult-y! Anyway I hope you all enjoy it!

“Ahoy there Spock!” Claudia looked into what appeared to be an ornately designed tin box.

“Spock doesn’t say ahoy Claud!” A rather irritated male voice came from this bizarre device.

“Sorry Pete. What do you want?” Claudia did not seem apologetic at all.

“Artie is losing his nut about where you are and why are you taking so long” Distant ranting could now just about be heard in the background.

“Well, tell Pooh Bear to go find his honey pot. I’m on my way back now, with a couple of guests so you better tell him to make some cookies. Mrs F has done her vanishing trick too.” With that Claudia closed the tin box and turned towards Carmilla and Laura, who both were looking at her incredibly bemused by what they had just witnessed. “Artie’s cookies are to die for,” Claudia smiled, “Right to gate 3,” she started to stride off, Laura ad Carmilla in tow.

“What was that box thing?” Laura questioned.

“Oh that, That’s a Farnsworth,” Claudia said nonchalant.

“What in holy Hufflepuff is a Farnsworth?”

“It’s a video and audio device which we Warehouse agents use to communicate with each other, as well as the regents and Mrs F.”

“And a normal cell phone wouldn’t suffice?” Laura kept bombarding Claudia with questions.

“Nope. The Farnsworth means we don’t have to pay roaming charges, there’s minimal charging required and the signal is amazing! It very rarely drops out, only when you are about 1,000feet underground, and we only found that out because H.G. decided to try and kill us all at Warehouse 2. I must try and get back into the Farnsworth aisle and look at the blueprints to see if I can increase the range,” Claudia started to go on a techno babble rant, “if I move a capacitor or tw.....” Claudia looked up, “I’ve done it again haven’t I? Frak, I really must stop talking so much,”

“It’s ok, I do it too. But mainly in Vlog form,” Laura tried to comfort Claudia a bit.

“I know, I’ve caught a few of them. 5 year plan hasn’t quite worked out has it?”

“What’s  a Vlog?” Carmilla chimed in, finally breaking her bewildered silence.

“It’s a video that gets put up on the internet that other people can see. You do reviews of products, books, films or just go on a general rant about news, life or random stuff.” Laura tried to explain, but the entire concept was lost on Carmilla.

“Oh, you have so much to learn,” Claudia goaded.

“I am very knowledgeable, thank you very much!” Carmilla huffed,

“Yeah on 29th Century balls, coiffed hair and being a despoiler of virtue,” Laura smirked.

Carmilla opened her mouth to try and make a comeback, but had nothing.  A jet engine suddenly roared into life from behind them which caused Carmilla to jump round and face were the noise had come from, a look of fear and panic began to spread across her face.

“Now then Miss Karnstein, there is no need to be alarmed,” Mrs Frederick dead panned, having seemingly appeared out of no-where, she strode towards the gate as it opened up. Laura looked to Carmilla, then to Mrs Frederick and finally to Claudia.

“I did warn you she does that,” Claudia offered with a shrug.

All four women walked towards the boarding gate. The flight attendant asked for their boarding passes, lingering slightly longer on Carmilla than she did with the others. Laura could feel her face go slightly red at this, is this what jealousy feels like? Laura Hollis does not get jealous. She tried to shrug it off as they boarded the plane. Laura took the window seat, Carmilla the middle and Claudia took the aisle, Mrs Frederick, well, Mrs Frederick had done her disappearing act again. Before Laura could question Claudia, she had already put her headphones on and was bobbing to her music. For the next 11 hours it was pretty much just her and Carmilla, at this Laura smiled.

 

* * *

There is still more of this chapter to come....in process of typing it up..... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will apologise now. My posting will be sporadic because my brain hates me and doesn't like to concentrate or like what I type all the time. Any ideas for chapter titles I'm all ears!


End file.
